<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Past Family Brought Forth by CloudyPinkTwink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631510">Past Family Brought Forth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyPinkTwink/pseuds/CloudyPinkTwink'>CloudyPinkTwink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil and A Warlock Walk Into a Bar [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV), Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Knights, Friendship, Gen, Lucifer is just mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyPinkTwink/pseuds/CloudyPinkTwink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're here." He stated rather lamely, and it looked like none of them were too impressed with his conclusion.</p><p>"Yes, "here", wherever "here" is." Leon was unable to stop himself from snapping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil and A Warlock Walk Into a Bar [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Past Family Brought Forth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Merlin! Mate- where are we?"</p><p>The warlock in question couldn't move, mouth agape as he stared into his living room where the knights of the round table stood.</p><p>"Where's Arthur? Where are we? Merlin; what's going on?" It was Elyan, then who asked, hand on the hilt of his sword and eyes demanding answers.</p><p>Thank goodness he had entered his house when he had; who knew what would happen if they decided to go wandering the streets of L.A. with swords and armor and the mentality of 5th century knights.</p><p>Doing a headcount, Merlin determined that it was the knights who had been Arthur's closest friends before death who were there in his living room. Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and even Lancelot- who looked more lost and confused than the rest of them. So did this mean he was the knight that had died, come back to life yet again?</p><p>How many times was that going to happen to him?</p><p>"What the bloody hell are you even wearing?" Gwaine was the one to ask- approaching with concern but also wariness, which was fair. His movement towards Merlin brought him back to life- vaguely- at least enough he blinked and closed his mouth, and then his door.</p><p>"You're here." He stated rather lamely, and it looked like none of them were too impressed with his conclusion.</p><p>"Yes, "here", wherever "here" is." Leon was unable to stop himself from snapping. "Merlin, last thing I remember is being old and in my bed, dying. I haven't seen any of these men in years, now, and all of a sudden we're in a strange room in our prime. Everything is strange and we have no idea where we are, and suddenly you're walking in the door looking the same but different. If this has something to do with your magic-"</p><p>"Wait-" Elyan lifted a hand, eyes widening as did Gwaine and Lancelot's; though the latter was immediately looking more concerned for the safety of his friend. "Merlin- Merlin has <em>magic?</em>"</p><p>Silence fell over them, the two knights who had survived Camlann shifting guiltily while the other three looked between them and Merlin for answers.</p><p>Ultimately, all the warlock could do was nod weakly, displaying it by levitating a mug to his hand.</p><p>No one said anything for a moment, before chuckling came from the usually-drunk knight who finally seemed to be easing up. Despite his usual manner of stupidity, Merlin knew there was brilliance and intelligence hiding away in those warm brown eyes. There was a sharpness to his gaze that took much more in than people ever suspected.</p><p>He was a knight for more than his heart and skill with a sword, after all.</p><p>"That's not that surprising, actually. I suppose I had my suspicions, but never had any way of confirming anything with you." He clapped his friend on the shoulder, giving him a firm shake and reassuring smile. "Only thing I can't believe is you told those buggers before me; come on mate, I thought we were friends?"</p><p>"Um- well." Finally finding his voice, Merlin was able to formulate the words he was missing. "I actually never told them. Guinevere told them after- after the Battle of Camlann. I told… I told Arthur when he died, and Lancelot and Gaius both found out by accident. I've… told very few people."</p><p>Lancelot took that as his que to stride forward as well, offering a comfort and strength he had always offered as the only knight to be aware for so long.</p><p>"Well, I can't say I'm really that surprised if I think about it, either." Elyan muttered, shifting. Clearing coming to terms with the feelings and thoughts he had on the matter. "But if you have magic Merlin, then you can tell us where we are? Does this place hold magical artifacts? Is that why it's so weird?"</p><p>Pursing his lips, Merlin looked down to think and formulate his thoughts- figuring out how to word it best. "No and yes; this place has no magic in it anymore. But it's magic that's brought you here; brought you all from death. Before we go further, I need you to tell me everything you all last remember, so I can make sure I know everything. Leon's already made clear he had died in his deathbed of old age; what about the rest of you?"</p><p>For the next hour, they went over everything every knight remembered before they came here; Merlin led them to the couches they admitted were rather comfortable, certainly more than what they were used to. For now, all the Warlock offered the knight was water; they were mighty curious about the dark liquid called Coffee though, but he denied them the chance to try until they knew more.</p><p>It was clear they had all died; Lancelot only remembered the Dorocha clearly, but did have some vague memory about being a Shade. (They were all relieved when Merlin explained Morgana's treachery and manipulation, clearing Lancelot's name.) Elyan's last memories were of desperately racing towards Gwen, who was locked in a tower. Comforts were sent towards Gwaine, who quietly and rigidly recalled how he was tortured by Morgana until his body finally gave out. Percival died several years later, while protecting a town from a raid.</p><p>Yet they all sat before the warlock, prime as the day they were originally made knights.</p><p>"I have no idea why you've come back; no magic <em>I</em> know of has the power to bring people back; not without severe repercussions on either them or innocents around."</p><p>"What about you, Merlin?" Lancelot asked, brows furrowed in confusion. "How did you die and come back, then? Did the same power bring you back?"</p><p>That's right; while his magic had been on display for everyone, Merlin had told only Gaius and his mother…</p><p>"No, that's not it." He looked away, body becoming rigid with visible discomfort. "I… I never died."</p><p>Yet again, silence fell over them all. Judging by the tone and body language of their friend, the knights understood it was much more grave than what they could have imagined.</p><p>"Are you…?"</p><p>"I'm immortal." He spat, still feeling bitter over it even if he has gotten closer to coming with terms and accepting it. "It's been 1,500 years since the time of Camelot. You're a group of 5th Century knights in the 21st Century."</p><p>"Wait- you're saying you've-"</p><p>"Mate, have you been alive… alone, all this time?"</p><p>"...Mostly." Merlin shrugged, unable to look at them. He could feel their sympathetic gazes, and it made anger boil inside of him. He hated their pity, though he understood it. It was unfair for him to be angry at them; if he was in their shoes, he'd be the same. "I was told I wasn't to die because one day, Arthur would return in Albion's time of need. I <em>can't</em> die. People have tried for centuries."</p><p>"What are you doing that's getting you killed there?" The horror stretching across their faces both annoyed him but filled him with comfort; he had always been their defenseless little brother they had to look out for.</p><p>Feeling his body sag a bit, exhaustion catching up with him. "Sometimes it was being at the wrong place at the wrong time, sometimes it was fighting for something I believed in. Sometimes it was because of Magic; it slowly became something viewed as evil. Hilariously, people started claiming that magic was the work of the Devil."</p><p>"The Devil?" Gwaine asked, and Merlin was reminded that at the time, Camelot didn't have Christianity in its walls yet. They wouldn't know about it.</p><p>"A religion sweeped over the world; Christianity. It has a belief in a single God and there are angels who do his work. However, in the beginning, God and one of his archangels had a fight. Said angel was kicked out of Heaven, and he became the First Fallen Angel; Lucifer. He's the Devil. If you ask most, he is pure evil and wants to ruin every soul he can."</p><p>"Now, why do you say "if you ask most?"" Percival squinted, already suspecting the answer that awaited him.</p><p>The shy grin Merlin got on his face only confirmed it. "You know how I said I was "mostly" alone the past 1,500 years?"</p><p>"Did you befriend-"</p><p>"He's really not that evil!"</p><p>"Merlin!"</p><p>"Listen, he really isn't!" Merlin couldn't help the comfort swelling at the familiar feeling of arguing with them over something they thought was absolutely incredulous. They didn't really think less of him; it was just like all those times they thought he was wrong when he shared facts with them on their journeys on hunts. "He has fallen, and he doesn't like God. But Lucifer doesn't want to corrupt anyone or steal any souls; he just wants Free Will and for people to follow along with it. Religious people <em>murdered</em> others for supposedly having magic, because they claimed witchcraft was worshipping Satan. It was God who created Magic. While it can be evil and malicious, it can be wonderful and helpful, too."</p><p>A few quiet beats before Gwaine snorted; "It would be you who befriends a supposed being of pure evil, wouldn't it?"</p><p>"What can I say? People said Magic was evil, and I was born like this. I can empathize with humanity shoving all their sins and evil onto him to blame."</p><p>And boy, if that wasn't the truth.</p><hr/><p>There was still no sign of Arthur; he still wasn't back. Merlin meant to sleep- he wanted to sleep. Desperately so; he was utterly exhausted after the past few nights. But no, now he found himself overlooking the rising of the sun.</p><p>The knights had asked him more questions regarding this time period, magic, and himself before he finally convinced them to get some sleep. Not for the first time, Merlin looked to the heavens and wondered if there had been a greater force at play when he got such a big home when he looked for a place to buy.</p><p>At the time, he had waved it off as wanting to have space should any friends or Lucifer want to hide or crash with him. He had always been the helping type, wanting to offer a safe place to those who needed it; as more wars had happened, that only grew.</p><p>That wasn't entirely wrong, but these weren't the friends he was expecting to house.</p><p>He felt a presence by him.</p><p>Lancelot always worried about him when he went off by himself, getting lost in his thoughts. Merlin was grateful he left him alone for the time being, saying nothing but offering his presence anyways.</p><p>There was no denying Merlin had missed this comfort that only Lancelot had been able to give for the longest of times; he was his best friend who knew him truly. Gwaine and Arthur were best friends in different respects, but Merlin hadn't the courage to tell them about his magic. It was by fate and luck alone that Lancelot had discovered it, taking down that barrier that kept this part of Merlin away.</p><p>"How did he take it?"</p><p>There was no need to elaborate.</p><p>"Poorly, at first. He wouldn't talk to me, and even said he should have killed me." This was a memory he never forgot, spinning the insignia of Ygraine around in his hands. "Not that I blame him; I had kept such a big part of myself from him when he shared everything with me. There wasn't anything I didn't know about him, no matter how hard he tried to keep himself locked away from me."</p><p>"He started relaxing though, as I was able to explain and show him more. In the end, he asked me to hold him." There was a pause, the warlock overwhelmed for a moment. His voice was softer when he spoke again. "He… He asked me to never change. As I held him in my arms, he died. I was too slow to save him."</p><p>Biting his lip, Merlin spared Lancelot a glance. "Before… Before all of you became knights, there had been a dragon attack. Someone… my father… I had just met him, and he died not even a day later. When we were back in Camelot, Arthur told me that no man is worth my tears. But every time one of you died, I found that wasn't true."</p><p>Merlin had stood like a shadow, bearing witness to each of their deaths. Every single one of them had drawn emotion from him, for one reason or another. They had all passed on, while he was forced to watch the life he knew and loved fade with time. Becoming nothing more than <em>legend</em>. It wasn't even factual history anymore. No one believed in the magic that once filled the land with beasts and kings and queens. No, now that was a simple fairytale.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Lancelot murmured, his own eyes shining with sympathy. "I… I can't imagine what it's been like for you."</p><p>"It's been… hard, sometimes. I've never been able to show the world who I really am. Even now; if I did, some government would likely hunt me down and try to do experiments or something. Or people would still be terrified and burn all I have and kill me over and over again."</p><p>"You sound like you speak from experience."</p><p>"...There's no reason to get into all that, Lance. I've managed, and Lucifer has been a pretty good friend."</p><p>Merlin had definitely explained more about the Fallen Angel to them, actually losing himself in tales about some of their adventures together or what the man did. It wasn't lost on any of them that Merlin adored him, and they promised to not judge Lucifer; it was not particularly a difficult challenge for them, never having known him as the Devil to fear.</p><p>That made things much easier.</p><p>"I'm glad you haven't been completely alone; I know how you like to isolate and carry the world on your shoulders."</p><p>"What? Me? Never."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Lancelot scoffed and gave the warlock a small, playful shove.</p><p>They stood in quiet comfort, enjoying the peace of morning. With the vibration of his phone in his pants, Merlin was reminded of the new responsibilities he had now. Glancing at Lancelot, he contemplated telling the noble knight of the mess he had gotten in now before deciding to save it for a later time. There was no need to worry about that.</p><p>Later, when given the chance, Merlin had a Goddess to watch.</p><p>For now, he would relax in the presence of the family he had lost centuries upon centuries ago. The family who had ripped holes in his heart that he had never been able to fill.</p><p>There was no stopping the small smile on either lips.</p><p>Together, they watched the sun rise, offering a new beginning to five knights of the Roundtable.</p><p>While Arthur wasn't here, and Merlin had no answers as to how or why the knights were, there was hope in his chest now. Now, he felt the coming of the Once and Future King wasn't far from his grasp- he could almost see it before him.</p><p>Merlin would show them this new world, and maybe find the answer as to why his heart beat so fast and he felt warm when he thought of introducing them to Lucifer.</p><p>Answers were sure to come soon, he felt.</p><p>He could wait a little longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took forever on this because I was never satisified on how I wrote it. I must've written it twenty times? I finally just set it aside for a couple months and reread what I already had written and decided it was fine lmao</p><p>But my apologies &lt;3 I have no intention of abandoning this fic I promise &lt;3 &lt;3 </p><p>Comments appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>